Lester
Lester is a white-collar worker armed with a double-barreled shotgun and dressed in an orange-red puffy jacket, white collared shirt, brown sweater, brown gloves, black pants, and a brown plaid wool cap with a pull-down earband. He can be acquired during the Christmas Event by opening a Christmas case with an extremely low chance of obtaining him. He is a shotgunner, meaning he will launch a cone of damage upon firing and excels at dealing with weak hordes and single tanky enemies up close. Lester fires a break-action at a fast speed, launching a cone of five pellets per shot. He doesn‘t have any perks or resistances, has a decent reload speed, and can't really hold up well on his own in close quarters. He possesses a relatively quick unit preparation time for a ranged unit, giving him an advantage at providing support a bit quicker. Since Lester is weak on his own, it's important that melee units are sent out alongside him to take the main fight while he stays back, dealing extra damage and picking off weakened enemies from a distance. Lester is a direct upgrade of Farmer. Despite not having any changes in terms of stats, Lester's overall DPS is higher thanks to his quicker firing speed and faster reload time compared to Farmer's. It is very helpful but not necessarily essential to replace Farmer with Lester. In fact, pairing them up together allows for a very formidable force against most enemies with their combined firepower and quick preparation times. Upon reaching level 13, Lester's special ability can be unlocked, granting him a 50% chance to perform a powerful double barrel shot. This attack doubles the number of pellets fired, covers a much greater area, and knocks enemies back on hit to slow them down. Since the attack fires both shells at once, the firing period cuts in half as well, giving Lester a further increase in DPS. This ability greatly increases Lester's usefulness, as he now can provide significantly better support to other units on the battlefield, especially in later levels where he's generally unsuited for. Additionally, his ability is much more effective compared to Farmer's thanks to his faster reload speed. However, much like his role as a shotgunner, it only really shines when used against large swarms of enemies or a single tanky threat, assuming that he is staying close enough to allow almost every pellet to hit that enemy. In League, Lester acts as a slightly better version of Farmer. However, the slight increase to firing and reloading speeds barely makes him any more viable as he still shares the same drawbacks as Farmer, being his poor health and slow movement speed. Pros * Low courage cost. * Moderate preparation time. * Spread damage. * Double shot (special ability). * Shots can knock the enemy back (special ability). Cons * Only available in limited-time Christmas cases with a 1% base chance of obtaining. * Low base health. * Very slow. * Weak against bullet-resistant units. * Turns into Tipsy upon death. Trivia * Lester's appearance, name, and description are clearly based on Lester Nygaard from the first season of the TV series Fargo. * Lester is currently one of four units available as a reward from an exclusive event. ** Out of all of those units, Lester is the oldest-standing one after Turbo replaced Berserker as a unit reward with the release of the new Halloween Event. *** Lester is the first unit that could be earned from a Christmas event, the others being Cashier and Red Hood. * Before update 2.8.2, Lester used to be the only unit with the "Exclusive" rarity level. * Before update 2.0.3, Lester had a slightly different sprite. The most prominent change was the style of his haircut, which could be seen when he's killed. * Before the Christmas Event was reworked in update 3.0.0, Lester was obtainable for free in the old version of said event by collecting a set amount of presents throughout all of the player's attempts. ** In 2017, the required amount was 1,000 presents, and in 2018, it was lowered to 500. Gallery LesterOld Corpse.png|Lester's corpse prior to update 2.0.3 Category:Units Category:Shotgunner Category:Exclusive Category:Event